thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Appocalypse (episode)
Samurai Appocalypse is the first episode of The Negan Show. Plot *Christopher (Charles Napier) a sheriff who is helping to protect the state of Nevada in the city of Las Vegas. He goes to Lone Mountain Regional Park and then he stops and then he goes to stop and then he meets Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) to tell him about this. Christopher and Negan goes to the car and then they get in together. He and Negan goes to Christopher's house. At Christopher's house he and Negan goes inside. In Christopher's house he and Negan talk together to know how things are going and then they talk it out together on how it will work like that and they say I'm glad to hear. Negan tells Christopher listen please I know I am a good man and not a bad man and then Christopher tells Negan I am very glad and then they leave Christopher's house. They stop at the desert fields on N Jensen Street and then Christopher tells Negan good day and then he tells him good day today. Negan gets on the motorcycle and then Christopher tells Negan see you later. Christopher has a group of zombies and then he shoots and kills the zombies. Christopher finds a employee named Daniel (Les J.N. Mau) who is going to attack Christopher and then he tolds Christopher down to the ground and then he shoots him in the head and then leaves. Christopher leaves and returns to his car. *He drives to Strange Road to find the sheriff's that need to be protected and then he helps a sheriff named Ryan (Anthony Reynolds) who is helping protect service and then a criminal named Katie (Caitlyn Jenner), Joaquim (Riccardo Scamario) and Brett (John Tormey) who are criminals start to aim and shoot and then Katie, Brett and Joaquim shoots and kills Ryan and then Christopher fights Katie and then he executes and kills Katie and then tracks down Joaquim and then kills him and then he aims at Brett and then he shoots and kills Brett. He leaves them dead on the other side of the road. He knows that Jericho (Mike Epps) a savior arrives and then he shoots Christopher in the leg and then he is collapses down to the ground. In Jericho's house he wakes up and then Jericho walks away and then Christopher is kidnapped in his chair. He uses an axe and then he frees himself from the chair and then knocks the chair over. In Jericho's house Jericho runs and escapes and then Christopher takes his axe and then a group of zombies break in and then he kills the zombies with the axe and then goes in the garage. In the garage Christopher has a zombie named Milla (Milla Jovovich) and then he kills Milla with an axe. He leaves the house by car. *He gets back to his house and then he finds his friend named Henrique (Jamie McGonnigal) and then he rescues him. He and Henrique meets Mindy (Tara Reid), Connor (Aaron Tveit) and Merle Hodges (Paul Christie) who are longtime friends who are knowing how to do it right. They agree together and then they talk together about being cool. He, Henrique, Negan, Mindy, Connor and Merle meets Jericho who is known on getting things to work correctly and then they discuss things together about it. They say yes right. A group of saviors arrive and then Christopher kills them with an axe. He makes one savior live and then one savior is arrested by the police. They clear the wanted activities to know on why it will work. A man named Kevin (Ryan Johnson) arrives to find out how things will work. Kevin tells Jericho that I am a good man and then Christopher tells Kevin good work today and then he tells Christopher to stay strong. Kevin tells Christopher that I am doing good and then he says yes I am going to have a good day today. Christopher and Kevin walks with Mindy, Connor, Merle, Henrique and Negan and then Jericho takes a lucielle and then he kills Kevin with a lucielle bat. He, Mindy, Connor, Merle, Henrique and Negan escapes from Jericho. They head back home to stay safe. They say your right. A group of 2 zombies arrive and then Christopher kills them and then tells them to stay in the house. He goes in the yard to talk with Negan. Deaths *Zombies. *Daniel. *Ryan. *Katie. *Joaquim. *Brett. *Milla. *22 Saviors. *Kevin. Arrests *One Savior.